Hetaloid
by Yoshikawa Chiharu
Summary: En el cumpleaños de kiku, a Feliciano no s ele ocurre que hacer, hasta que al pasar cerca de una tienda tiene una idea...No pairing.


Bien, aquí esta el fic que te prometi, Kiku, en verdad, advierto, está hecho con la primera tontería que se me ocurrió.

Disclaimer: _Ni Hetalia, ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso en esta ocasión para celebrar el cumpleaños del país de Himaruya._

* * *

><p>El italiano estaba inmensamente concentrado, necesitaba un plan, pero no se le ocurría nada. Quería hacer algo por el cumpleaños de Kiku, pero sabía que la mayoría de las cosas con las que hubiera podido felicitarlo, como abrazarlo, eran mal vistas por el japonés, debido a su carácter tranquilo.<p>

Era uno de esos escasísimos momentos en los que los ambarinos ojos de Feliciano estaban abiertos y estaba consciente de la situación en la que estaba, mirando fijamente una hoja de papel.

Por más que indagaba en algo que le pudiera gustar al oriental, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada, así que salió con la idea de ir al parque, a ver si le llegaba la inspiración.

En el camino se distrajo bastante, coqueteando con las mujeres bonitas que encontraba y jugando con uno que otro perro callejero que se acercaba moviendo la colita. Cuando por fin iba a llegar a su destino, se detuvo de golpe, al ver en el escaparate de una tienda la solución que había estado buscando. Con una enorme sonrisa, decidió entrar a conseguir aquello que tan feliz haría al japonés.

El pelinegro suspiró, siempre que se hacía una reunión, ya fuera del G8 o de cualquier otra cosa, él siempre tenía que ir hasta Europa, ya que los demás se negaban a hacer las juntas en otro lugar, por conveniencia de mayoría. Estaba seguro de que esa vez sería igual y no saldría beneficiado. O eso creía él.

Una vez hubo llegado al punto de reunión, tocó con suavidad la puerta y esperó. Se escuchaba un gran escándalo dentro, lo que le hizo preguntarse que estarían haciendo los demás que habían sido convocados.

Antes de que pudiera cuestionarse alguna otra cosa, alguien abrió la puerta, ese alguien resultó ser Ludwig. No le sorprendió mucho, si después de todo, según la carta, varias personas iban a asistir a la reunión. Lo que si le sorprendió, fue la inusual sonrisa en el rostro del alemán, no era de hastío, lo que sería normal considerando el desorden que acompañaba a toda junta. Fue invitado a pasar, después de haber saludado y entró.

Lo que encontró en la estancia casi provocó que se cayera al piso de la impresión: desde distintos puntos de la habitación, los personajes de Vocaloid lo saludaban con energía y le sonreían: la húngara se había encargado de conseguir un disfraz de Meiko y en ese momento sonreía ampliamente, Roderich estaba vestido de Kaito e interpretaba en ese momento una de las canciones del mismo en el piano, los hermanos Vargas estaban disfrazados como Rin y Len, Francis estaba coqueteándole a algunas personas dentro de su disfraz de Gakupo, e incluso estaba Natalya, vestida como Luka y lanzando miradas asesinas a quien tratará de acercársele.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kiku! — Exclamó el italiano del norte, convertido en la catorce añera Rin, cosa que para él no era raro, ya que cuando era niño se vestía de mujer — ¡organice esto para ti~! — con emoción, el italiano lo abrazo, el japonés lo hubiera empujado, de no ser porque era como abrazar a la verdadera Rin y no quería desperdiciar ese momento, además de que estaba ligeramente en shock por todo aquello.

De repente, la taiwanesa, vestida como Miku, se puso a lanzarle besos desde lejos, imitando a la ídola del pelinegro, lo cual no mejoro su situación, sino que la empeoró, provocando un desmayo por parte del mismo.

* * *

><p>Cuando recuperó la conciencia, estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala del italiano y sólo quedaban vestigios de la fiesta del día anterior, se levantó soñoliento, le dolía la cabeza. Poco a poco fue recordando lo que había ocurrido antes de que quedara inconsciente y suspiró, había sido una ocasión única y él se lo había perdido, quedándose desmayado a penas la celebración había empezado.<p>

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, el japonés se reprochaba a sí mismo el no haber podido resistir el perder la consciencia por algo tan simple.<p>

* * *

><p>Lo sé porquería, pero ya lo advertí. ¿Merece review?<p> 


End file.
